1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a method for making a conductive film and a a conductive plate, and more particularly to a method involving removing a nanomaterial from a substrate and stretching the nanomaterial so as to form a conductive film exhibiting electric anisotropy.
2. Description of Related Art
Transparent conductive plates having transmittance and conductivity are widely used in flat panel displays (FPD), such as liquid crystal displays (LCD) or touch panels.
Generally, a conductive plate has a transparent substrate made from glass or polyethylene terephthalate (PET), and a transparent conductive film (TCF) formed thereon. The transparent conductive film (TCF) is normally formed by sputtering techniques, and can be made from indium tin oxide (ITO), tin oxide (SnO2), or zinc oxide (ZnO). Among them, ITO is best qualified for commercial use in manufacturing the conductive plate by virtue of its high transmittance and high conductivity. Manufacture of large size conductive plates requires an expensive large size sputtering or deposition reactor for forming the ITO film on the transparent substrate. In addition, the control of forming a uniform thickness of the ITO film is very difficult when the size of the ITO film to be formed is large. Hence, there is a need in the art to provide a method for making a large size transparent conductive film without the need of a large size sputtering or deposition reactor.